


Not A Drabble: Cowboy Boots

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from fiercy: I'd love to see a drabble with H/I. If you want a prompt...cowboy boots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Drabble: Cowboy Boots

There is only one good thing about Hugh filming in the middle of someplace in America that Ioan can't be bothered to look up on a map, and that is that Hugh is too busy being very busy and important to notice when Ioan canvases the local kink shops. After the time when a fucking pap printed a glaring headline "GRANT CHEATS AGAIN" over a photo of Hugh with Ioan, well, Ioan has long given up on these people being able to pronounce his name. Finding out that they can't even keep track of what he looks like isn't any new headache.

So he does not bother trying any kind of incognito when he goes into sex stores, much to Hugh's chagrin. And if Hugh doesn't like it, well, Ioan's not *forcing* him to dress up like a cowboy and lasso his boy.

Everyone wins. (Even the fucking paps, who get a picture of Ioan looking tired under a caption of "GRANT'S NEW RENTBOY LOVER?")


End file.
